The Sword of Winter
by Mysterious letter M
Summary: Eddard of House Stark a great swordsman and a Legend this is his story
1. Chapter 1

**VALE**

 **EDDARD STARK**

"Boys!" Jon Arryn Lord of the Vale, and hosts of himself and his friend Robert Baratheon in the Vale

"JON!" Robert Shouted

Jon Arryn an honourable man and a second father to myself, my father Lord Rickard Stark sent me to foster at the vale, he and Jon are good friends that went way back.

"Boys we will be moving!"

"Where will go Jon?" I asked

"Kings Landing"

"Why?" turning to my friend Robert as he asked

"A tourney in the birth of King Aerys second son, and we are invited in it."

"Gods Ned this is your time to shine you fight like a demon possessed with a sword and not too bad with jousting." Robert clapped my back.

"You know I don't like to fight in tourneys Rob!"

"Nonsense Ned, if I had half of your skill I'll bloody enter all the tournaments!" Robert Bellowed

"Please Rob I'm not that good with a sword!"

"Bwa!" You just defeated Lord Royce a moon's turn ago, and he's the best swordsman in the Vale though he can't match me with my war hammer!"

"Aye, bloody tough that knight ain't he?" Jon spoke

"Aye but Ned here defeated him soundly if I may add."

"Aye, Ned is a good swordsman Rob, and he's just 10 and 5 namedays!" Jon agreed

"Okay okay but I don't want to enter the bloody tourney!" I finalized

Robert seeing that I cannot be forced just nodded and said "Aye, suit yourself Ned, but imagine all the ladies swarming you after you win the melee!"

The look I gave him just said "Are you serious?".

Judging by his face in return he just looked sheepish, he knows that I have no care for those things, the supposed glory and the ladies swarming.

"Fine Ned but don't stop me I'm entering the melee!" he crossed his arms

"Who am I to stop you Rob?" I scrunched my brows

"HA! You are my bloody brother in all but blood as Jon is my Father!" He shouted

"Brothers" I shook his hands

"My family is going there Ned, maybe you can wed my sister and we'll be brother by blood soon!"

"We'll see" I then stood up to prepare for the trip to King's Landing.

 **KING'S ROAD**

"Gods Ned do you remember when we his Jon's chest and we said that the mountain clansmen took it"

"Yes but he looked as if he didn't believed you Rob!"

"Cause you were looking down Ned too honourable for tricks!" Rob jested

"Well he certainly wouldn't believe you after you smuggled that barrel of ale and you said it was Denys, the thing was he saw you smuggling it!" I japed in return

Robert just laughed Harder, "Those were the days right Ned!?"

Looking around me I felt that something wasn't right, putting my hand at the hilt of my sword ready to pull it out if necessary.

Robert seemed to notice this also and he also handled his sword.

Watching my surrounding alert of any movement I focused on the foliage of trees at my right side, Mountain clansmen alerting the guards "ENEMIES! PROTECT THE BAGGAGE MEN GATHER TO ME!"

As the first man came out an archer got him in the throat, gurgling he died choking in his own blood, alert of the group of enemies before me I didn't notice another group was at our backs until a knight of the Vale's head was caved in by the enemy's hammer.

"Rob take the enemies at our rear I'll handle this!" Nodding to me he went at the rear at horseback to support it with him 30 men, looking around me 50 men were left with me, looking at my front I saw them charge in retaliation I raised my Longsword and charged at them atop a horse.

Slicing through a man I watch as the men slaughtered the enemy forces, even though the enemies outnumber us they cannot hope to beat 50 of the best knights of the vale. Focusing in the battle I kept hacking at my enemies, my sword bloodied as was my armour.

After an hour of fighting I saw Robert riding to me as he was bloodied and a smile on his face "Wasn't that fun? Nothing gets the blood flowing than a battle or whoring"

"Too easy fighting and too boring whoring."I countered

"HA! Only you Ned"

"Rob how many losses?"

At that his smile shortened and turned into a grim smile and said "20 men among them Black boar and Ser Jason"

Black boar funny lad strong as a boar too, Ser Jason the son of the master in arms in the Vale and their sparring partner

"They will be missed" I stated grimly

Robert just nodded and begun to travel ahead, he was always close with Black Boar, he was his drinking partner.

"Jon the Mountain Tribesmen are getting bolder and bolder." I stated

"No they must have gotten word that I will be travelling here and they decided to attack hoping to kill me, Thanks to you Ned they were stopped"

"Aye, but I got Ser Flynn and Ser Horas killed!" I looked down

"Look up Ned those losses are big, though they did not die for anything, they died for an honourable cause and that means everything to a true Knight."

"But I can't help but think that I may get everybody killed"

"Yes fear is a good thing young Ned"

"Why?"

"Because the only time you can be brave is when you are scared" he mumbled

Silence took over that, Jon is a wise Lord and I thank my Father that he sent me here to be fostered

"Thank you Jon I needed that" I smiled at him

"None needed my goals is just to see you and Robert to grow as men I will be proud of"

"Well I will be don't know about Rob" I japed

"OH I will be NED!" I didn't notice that Robert came back

"When will that be Rob?" I asked

Robert just laughed, Jon looking at us was also chuckling albeit silently but you can see the pride in his eyes.

"ALRIGHT GO BACK TO YOUR FORMATIONS, WE WON'T ARRIVE IN KINGS LANDING LIKE WE'RE TRIBESMEN YOU LADS!" Jon shouted

Going back to my place at the front I can't help but wonder if my time in Kings Landing is eventful as this.

 **KINGS LANDING**

"Look Ned the Kingsguard maybe you can challenge any one of them?"

"As if I can beat the White Bull Rob"

But Robert just went ahead and talked to the Kingsguard and he pointed to me and then talked some more, he then went back to me.

"Ned Ser Jonathan will spar with you after their shift on the training grounds near the red castle!"

"WHAT!"

"Too late to argue I already said you challenged them or does the Honourable Ned Stark breaks his promise" he mischievously smiled

"Fine you win this round Rob"

Rob then clasped my shoulders "You'll do great against him Ned"

"Well I wouldn't worry about losing if you didn't do that"

"Well you'll just have to win or you'll be humiliated!"

I nodded "Of course my Father said if I have to fight then win"

He laughed and then walked forward to see different stalls in the area, following him I felt the Kingsguard looking at me 6 pairs of eyes following me, Ser Gerold "The White Bull" High Tower, Ser Arthur "The Sword of the Morning" Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Jonothor Darry, Prince Lewyn Martell, and Ser Barristan "The Bold" Selmy.

All 6 of them noted for their fighting prowess, each one has their fair share of glory, Ser Barristan known for defeating Maelys the monstrous in single combat, Ser Arthur Dayne for being the Sword of the Morning and being knighted for unhorsing Prince Duncan and Ser Duncan the Tall the predecessor of Ser Gerold.

Just walking forward I then felt their eyes leave me, exhaling in relief I then followed Robert to find some exciting stall or watch a funny Mummers show.

 **TRAING GROUND**

Walking to the training ground I saw 3 of the Kingsguard there, Ser Jonothor, Ser Arthur, and Prince Lewyn Martell

"Are you Eddard Stark?" Prince Lewyn asked

"Aye I am"

"Your friend Robert Baratheon said that you can beat anyone of the Kingsguard anyday" Ser Arthur said while handling his sword

"No he just said that"

"Well he also said that you might say that, so who are we to believe?" Ser Jonothor asked while standing up

"Whoever you want to" I fingered the handle of my sword ready to attack at any moments notice.

Then the 3 of them laughed "That Baratheon was really right he is funny"

I just stood there looking like a fish and they laughed even harder

"Cheer up kid!" Prince Lewyn drawled in that southern accent of his

"HA! NED IF YOU JUST SAW YOUR REACTION!" Looking at the bushes I saw Robert there hiding.

The look at my face said I was angry and Robert knew that so he raised up his arms "Just playing a trick on you Ned!"

"You thought that was funny huh?" I grabbed the handle of my sword and the Kingsguard handled theirs also

As I was about to draw my sword, Robert then scrambled to run, and he fell on the bushes that made me laugh

"HA! ROB I GOT YOU" then the Kingsguard also laughed the moment before forgotten

Robert just looked at me and laughed "Didn't know you had it in you Ned!"

"So Eddard Stark came here to spar your friend there says you're good with a sword?" Ser Arthur looks at me

"Good with a Sword? He's a demon with a sword!" Robert shouts

"I'm not that good, and please call me Ned that's what everyone calls me" I then shook each of the members of the Kingsguards Hand.

"We'll just have to see right?" Ser Jonothor said while drawing his sword.

"Aye" I replied also drawing my sword

Circling each other, I watched his movements and see if any weaknesses were to be spotted. He attacked first with a thrust at my left side but I dodged in time, seeing a hole in his form I thrusted my sword at his chest but he blocked it in strides, this man clearly is a skilled swordsman but I may beat him just yet.

Slashing at my head I parried it with my own sword, breaking off "You are good with a sword Ned but not better than me!"

As he slashed at me again I grunted out "We'll see about that"

Circling each other again I watched if he will make the first move, seeing that he won't I attacked first, maybe it was the wolf blood in me or just the heat of the moment but I found myself growling and attacking with a force I didn't have before. Ser Jonothor Darry was shocked as I attacked faster and stronger.

But in this moment I knew that I commonly made mistakes but the wolf blood was overpowering but not as strong as Bran's or Lyanna's, and found a mistake Ser Jonothor did, as I did an overhead slash that was over extended he kicked me in the stomach and picked up my sword which I accidentally released when he kicked me.

"I yield!"

"Match well fought Stark"

"Indeed Ser" I then shook his arms

"Ned Stark you are an impressive swordsman as your friend says if you didn't over extend that one attack you would have won that match" Ser Arthur Dayne pointed out

"Yes we Starks have wolf blood in our veins and if it is triggered our temper grows fast but for me I become stronger and faster but the temper is still there, no one can explain how that happens in our family"

"Ahh yes the wolf blood I have read some of those in some textbooks in Dorne written by Maester Kael, the Stark temper they called it but going stronger and faster they never mentioned it there, interesting indeed" Prince Lewyn stated while rubbing his chin

"If you would like you could squire anyone of us here?" offered Ser Jonothor

"Ha! That was a match well fought" as I looked at my back Ser Gerold was there as was Ser Barristan.

"A fine afternoon Lord Commander" I bowed in front of him

"No need to bow Eddard Stark, you are a fine swordsman, say would you like to squire under Ser Barristan or I, we are short of a member this time and if you are knighted you can become part of the Kingsguard"

To say I was shocked was an understatement, here was ser Gerold Lord Commander of the Kingsguard offering me a place in the Kingsguard once I become knighted.

"It's an honour Lord Commander, but I would like to contact my father first"

"None of that Lord Commander bullshit, call me Ser Gerold or Gerold for that matter!"

"Well call me Ned then Ser"

I then shook his hands and he said, "If you have decided just come to the White Tower, we need honourable men like you here Ned"

"Of course Ser"

Nodding to me he shouted to the others "OKAY BREAK TIME IS OVER GO TO YOUR POST NOW "

Bowing the other Kingsguard members left until only Robert, Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold and I was left.

Nodding at me Ser Gerold then left probably to the white tower, leaving Ser Barristan Robert and I.

"Ned Stark would you accompany this old man would you?" Ser Barristan smiled

"Old man? You're just 30" I stated

"Ahh yes but being a Kingsguard makes you feel a whole lot older"

And then the three of us laughed

"Being in the Kingsguard is a great Honour Ned, but once you are sworn in you will never inherit anything, nor marry anyone, but you would be our Brother, think of it Ned you are still just a boy now you have a whole life in front of you, a wife to take care of you and guards to protect you."

"I'm second born so I would not inherit anything, I was thinking to join the Night's Watch but maybe this is the one for me"

"Ned this is perfect for you, The Honourable Ned Stark of the Kingsguard!" Robert laughed

"Aye that maybe true, but I still have to tell my Father"

"Aye Lord Rickard? He'll accept that we also go way back, we fought side by side in one battle, and he's good with that Greatsword of his too" Ice the Stark ancestral sword given to Torrhen Stark after he knelt.

"But not as good as you" I countered

"Yes but he can challenge me mind you not a lot of men can say that" Ser Barristan said

"Aye he taught me all he knew of the blade but he was always amazed on how good I am everytime we spar, last time we sparred, we were a draw."

"A good and honourable man your father, need more men like you Starks in the world" he laughed

"Aye then there would be no wars."

After arriving at the great sept of baelor we split up after saying farewells.

"So Ned would you squire?"

"Don't know if my father would approve I'll have to write to him first"

"But will you join the tourney?"

"We'll see it's still 2 weeks away"

"Aye Ned, I'll just go to that girl over there" watching Robert I shook my head as he buried his face in the tits of the service girl.

After arriving in the apartment, I quickly wrote a letter to my father explaining what Ser Gerold told me and if he would agree, after letting the ink dry I poured wax over it and stamped it, after giving it to a servant to send it through a raven I willed myself to bed and found myself asleep.

 **1 WEEK LATER**

"Lord Eddard a letter has arrived for you" a servant spoke

"Give it to me please"

After he handed me the letter he bowed and left the room, opening the letter, I read its contents

 _Eddard Stark_

 _Eddard if the bull offered you that, then accept it, it's a great honour to serve in the Kingsguard  
Become a knight and join them so you can bring glory to our family, and tell the Bull to mind his  
shit, it gets everywhere._

 _Your Father_

 _Lord Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, head of House Stark and Warden of the North_

Feeling glad that my father agreed, I stood up to go to the White tower to tell them the good news, this week I spent fighting and sparring with the Kingsguard so far I can beat Ser Jonothor Darry and match blades with Prince Lewyn.

 **WHITE TOWER**

"Ser Gerold!"

"Ned is that you"

"Aye!"

"Alright"

After opening the door Ser Gerold hugged me, during the 1 week I have stayed here he was like a third father to me second after Jon of course.

"Ser Gerold, good news, my Lord Father approved of squiring under anyone of the Kingsguard in hopes that I may be sworn into your group in the future"

"That's fantastic Ned soon I'll call you brother, after the King approves of course, say who would you like to squire under? I myself is in need of a squire"

Thinking of who can I squire under "Can I squire under Ser Barristan?"

"Of course Lad you'd do well under him" he clasped my shoulders "Strive Hard Ned and maybe the next few months you'll be knighted and you can join us" then he smiled

"Of course I will, Gerold, it's an honour to squire under one of the best Knights in the realm"}

"I know you'll do well Ned, go to Selmy and give him this letter that I will write"

After writing and stamping the letter, he gave it to me nodding I went and leave.

"And Ned stop by the grounds later afternoon alright? I have something to give to you!" Ser Gerold shouted

"Aye!"

Walking around the red keep I saw Ser Barristan walking with the crown prince Rhaegar.

"Ser Barristan, Prince Rhaegar" Bowinging in front of them

"And who is this Ser Barristan?" the Prince asked

"This is Eddard Stark second son of Rickard Stark"

"A fine day to you Eddard Stark"

"A fine day indeed my Prince and please call me Ned!"

"Call me Rhaegar then Ned"

I smiled at the Prince, he unlike any others in this viper pit was kind and honourable.

"Ser Barristan! Ser Gerold told me to give this letter to you"

After Ser Barristan read the letter he smiled at me "So decided to say yes then Ned?"

"Aye Ser, tis a great honour to squire under one of the greatest knights in the realm"

"So Barristan this one hopes to fill the missing spot left in the Kingsguard?

"Yes my Prince, he's good with a sword too, in a year he might best me after all" The Prince then laughed

"It will be an honour to have you serve under the Kingsguard Ned Stark"

"Of course my Prince –after a pointed look- I mean Rhaegar"

Smiling "Please call me Rhaegar and none of that Prince business all my friends call me Rhaegar"

"Of course Rhaegar, I'm not used to speaking to royal people like you"

"Well then you'll be used to it, Ser Barristan if you're not offended I'll make him my squire"

Shock followed that sentence but Ser Barristan recovered and said "I'm not offended my Prince, you can have him as a squire"

"Say what now Ned would you like to squire under a Prince?" Rhaegar smiled at me

"O-of course my Pri- I mean Rhaegar I would be honoured to squire under you!" kneeling in front of him

"No need to kneel my friend, stand up and come with us"

After standing up I walked with them around the Red keep with Prince Rhaegar touring me so I will not get lost if he asked me to fetch something.

After the tour I said my farewells to them as I was not needed by the Prince as I would begin my squiring days tomorrow, but now I was to meet Ser Gerold.

 **TRAINING GROUNDS**

After arriving there was nobody there so I just sat on the ground and thought of the events that unfolded today.

A loud cough brought me out of my musing, looking at the source of the sound I saw Ser Gerold, standing up "Ser Gerold! Prince Rhaegar took me as a squire himself"

"Aye I heard that form Selmy he was quite schocked himself when that happened"

"Yes It's a great honour to squire under the Prince"

"Ned I called you here because I want to give something to you!"

"What is your gift Ser?"

He walked out of the grounds and after a few seconds He brought in a sword a greatsword to be exact.

"What is that?"

"Open it Ned, someone gave it to me" He said smiling

After giving the sword to me I noticed that for a greatsword this was light "Valyrian Steel?"

"Aye"

Removing the cloth around the blade, the sheath was familiar, excitement rushed through my veins, removing the sword form the sheath I was correct, it was Ice the Stark ancestral sword but why was it here.

"This is Ice why is it here it should be with my father or my brother?"

"You're Father gave that to you because he said that you may need it, and your Brother approved saying that you'll need it more than him here"

Feeling tears in my eyes I looked at the blade in my hands, Ice the sword of every Head of the House Stark given to me by my father.

"You'll have no problems taking care of that blade Ned, Valyrian Steel doesn't rust and it doesn't dull"

Remembering my father as he oils this sword everyday to maintain its prestige look and to make it look new even if it was more than a hundred years old

"I will take care of this, it is given to me by my family and I swear that I will bring back my glory to them by using this!"

Looking at Ser Gerold you can see the pride in his eyes, "I know you will Ned, so how about a spar?" he unsheathed his blade and motioned with his fingers to come.

Handling Ice, it is a double handed Greatsword no doubt it is lighter than my own sword but not light enough that I can wield it single handed.

After half an hour of sparring he called the match "Impressive Ned, you fight with that like you were born to wield it after a few more training no doubt you can defeat me"

Blushing as I never received such praise from anyone "But you were still better than me and stronger too"

"Experience Ned, that's my advantage to you at the age of 50 I took part in many battles, and I was Famed for my strength in my prime, not that that strength has gone but I was stronger than I used to be"

Amazed at his strength and wondering at how I can fight him at his prime, when we were sparring every hit that I blocked made my hand go numb with the force of his strength.

"Aye but even now you're still strong"

"Yes because even now I still train, train from the morning and everytime I don't have any shifts in guarding the royal family."

"Then I will be like you Ser Gerold, I will train hard so I can bring honour to my family!"

"And Bring peace to the realm don't forget that"

Nodding at his words I take them to my mind as these words of wisdom will be important during the time I serve the Kingsguard.

"And Ned Go to to Prince Rhaegar at first light on the morrow!" Ser Gerold Said while leaving

"Aye"

Going back to the Apartment I find myself excited about what will happen during my stay here in Kingslanding.

 **A/N: I got this Idea thinking if ned was an awesome swordsman what will happen, this is just before the Kingswood Brotherhood battle arc so expect what will happen during that part.**

 **Please Review so I can have many Ideas but the final decision is still mine but if I used your Idea I'll be sure to give you credits :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDDARD STARK II**

"Tis a great honour to squire under Prince Rhaegar Ned" The wise voice of Jon Arryn said

"Aye, I know Jon, Ser Barristan and I were shocked when the Prince asked me to squire under him"

"But are you truly ready to stay here in Kingslanding?"

"I'm ready as I can be"

"This is no Vale Ned; you can't trust most of the people here"

"I won't Jon"

"I'll leave 10 of my household guards with you here and 3 servants to help you"

"Of course My Lord, my gratitude is yours" nodding to me he stood up and left my chambers

"And Ned will you enter the damned tourney? Rob won't stop pestering me to force you to join"

"Maybe, still a week left before the tourney, I'll decide later" with that he finally left me alone in the room

Looking at my family sword Ice the Valyrian steel Greatsword in the corner, walking to it I reached out and grabbed it, even though it's a Greatsword, it's a bit lighter than my previous Longsword.

Deciding to oil it at the Godswood like my father did back in Winterfell I stood up and walked to the door "If anyone needs of me send them to the Godswood I'll be there till noon" I ordered to the maid

"Very well My Lord"

Carrying Ice to the Godswood I felt myself missing winterfell as I remember my father wiping this with oil.

Sitting on of the benches in the Godswoods I unsheathed Ice and laid it across my lap, using a cloth I brought I oiled the blade from near the guard to the very tip as my father did, remembering what my father said.

" _Don't Fight Ned, but if you fight then win"_

With that simple phrase he made me smile, my brother Bran was said to have his wolfblood side as did my sister Lya, I got his honourable trait and Ben got his mood for jesting.

My thoughts were interrupted when a maid came to the Godswood "What do you need girl?"

"Prince Rhaegar sends for you sire"

"My thanks then for informing me" I smiled at her and she blushed

"T'was no problem milord"

Smiling at her one final time I sheathed Ice and carried it on my back as if I put it on my hip it would drag across the ground.

"Ned!"

Looking at my front I saw Prince Lewyn Martell waving at me, waving back I saw him smile

"Ned! The Prince asked for you right now"

"Isn't it your shift why are you here?"

"Oh my shift ended a few minutes ago and the prince thought that the maid may have forgotten to tell you to come to him."

"Ah, well good thing the maid didn't then, I'm going to Rhaegar right now"

"Good to hear Ned why won't I accompany you to the Prince's quarters"

"Sure Lewyn, I still have not yet fully memorized these halls yet"

"Truth to be told I don't either, just a good thing that I have someone to accompany me when I go around"

"Say Prince Lewyn, how many moons have you been a Kingsguard?"

"2 moons to be exact, I was selected to be a part of the Kingsguard because of my niece Elia Martell, I was sent ahead so I can prepare for her arrival here at Kings Landing"

"Ahh and what weapons are you best with, I know that all dornishmen are good with a spear"

"Sword, though I am capable with a spear but I am one of the best swords to offer in Dorne, and another of them is my brother here in the Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of The Morning"

"Ahh who wouldn't know about him the famous Sword of The Morning, say can you best him?"

"I truly don't know my friend as he is unrivalled with a blade, but not to say that I am weak, and how about you Ned, you almost defeated Ser Jonothor in your last match"

"Tis nothing, Ser Jonothor was clearly more experienced than me"

"Aye but if you had the experience like the like of the Lord Commander and Ser Barristan daresay you'd be one of the best swordsman in the realm"

"You flatter me Prince Lewyn, I'm not that good"

"Stop being humble for once Stark and grow a humour, don't always need to be grim and honourable all the time"

We both laughed at that

"Well here is the Prince's room Ned see you when I see you"

"Aye farewell Prince Lewyn"

Looking at who changed Prince Lewyn's vigil I saw Ser Oswell Whent

"A lovely day Ser Oswell"

"A fine day indeed Ned, ready for some squiring duties?" he wriggled his brows at me, Ser Oswell was always a good jester

"Aye I am, time to arrange the Prince's armour and follow his orders hurrah!"

We both laughed and I knocked on the door "Prince Rhaegar it's me Ned"

"Oh Ned come in will you?" the Prince ordered voice strained

Opening the door what I saw made me laugh, here was Prince Rhaegar looking at Prince Viserys as the baby spreads the ink across the floor while holding Prince Rhaegars brush and the smile on his face made myself smile.

Ser Oswell Whent looked at what I was laughing at and he laughed with me

"Having baby problems My Prince?"

"Ahh babies are annoying he spent the past minutes destroying my room"

That made us laugh, the Prince looked at us "Laughing at you Prince huh? Viserys pee on them like you did to me" But the younger Prince just looked at Rhaegar like saying are you stupid?

Then the rest of his sentence made me laugh "He peed on you?"

"YES" he grumbles

Having decided to stop tormenting the Prince I walked towards him and picked up baby Viserys.

"Who's a baby Dragon, who's a baby Dragon?" I blew raspberries in his stomach

"Wow you're good with a baby Ned" the Prince noted

"I got practice with my baby brother Ben when he was born"

"Well go and clean up this mess and have the maids help you afterwards we'll go hunting in the Kingswood and meet me at the great hall after you clean"

"Of course Prince Rhaegar"

After giving Viserys to the Prince he left and Ser Oswell followed but not before nodding at me, calling the maids I finished the task the Prince ordered me. After cleaning the room I fixed myself and went on to the Great Hall.

Entering the massive door I saw the King on the throne Rhaegar at his right and the Queen at his left with baby Viserys at her arms kneeling "Your Grace, My Queen, My Prince"

"Rise Eddard Stark, my son here says that you wish to join the Kingsguard"

"Aye I do My King"

"And he says that you have almost defeated Ser Jonothor"

"It was a hard battle Your Grace, Ser Jonothor is a good swordsman and an experienced warrior"

"Is it true then Ser Jonothor or did he really came close to defeat you?"

"He clearly is a talented swordsman Your Grace, if he fights in many battles and gets some experience then he will be a force to be reckoned with"

"Hmm Starks ever the honourable and humble family" The Queen says

"To join you must be a knight, seeing that you aren't one I advise you to join the tourney so I can see your prowess with a sword, so will you join?" The king asked while smiling

Looking at the Kingsguard I saw them all nod at me signalling me to say yes.

Looking the King in the eyes "I will Your Grace"

"Very Good so where are you joining? The melee or the jousting"

"Melee My King"

"Well you have to beat Ser Lewyn then Ned as he plans to join the melee too"

Looking at the said Knight I felt his face turn into a grin even though it was covered by his helm and suddenly I felt like a mouse being stalked by a Snake

"No doubt it would be a great battle Your Grace"

"Yes yes I would be looking forward to see you fight lad, go on then my son here says that you will be hunting with him today"

"I will Your Grace"

"Well I shan't hold you back then" He smiled warmly then the crown Prince stood up and bowed before his parents walking towards the door he beckoned me to follow him, going with him is Ser Arthur Dayne

"Ser Arthur you will accompany us in the hunt?"

"I will Ned, better prepare your aim then lad" He says

"Always been a good spear thrower Ser"

"I'll see that later"

Coming closer to the Prince "My Prince what do you need of me?"

"Prepare the horse and my spear will you and bring my swordbelt"

"I will My Prince"

After fetching his swordbelt and getting 3 spears in the Royal Armoury I went to the stables and fetched 3 horses.

"My Prince here are the horses and the spear, who will accompany us for today besides Ser Arthur"

"10 of the men from the Royal Army"

Giving one spear to Ser Arthur I held on to the other 2 and helped the Prince with his swordbelt.

"Alright men we'll go to the eastern part of the Kingswood"

In front of us was the leader of the 10 men from the Royal Army next in line was 2 others, following them was the Prince by his left myself and Ser Arthur by his Right, the rest of the men was behind us, it was half an hour or so before we reach the Eastern part of the Kingswood.

Halting the party we stopped by a big clearing, hopping off the horse we left it to three men and on we walk to find some game.

It wasn't long before we saw a large stag, moving slowly and silently careful not to step on some twigs we stalked the stag and hopefully the Prize of the hunt.

The Prince signalling us to stop breathed in and out before gesturing for the spear, finding the right grip he aimed at the stag, he focused and threw the spear and would have hit the stag if not for a member of the party to step on a twig accidentally, that noise made the stag ran, dejected the Prince only watch as the game ran.

But not me I didn't give up, I ran after the stag jumping over roots and any hurdles spear in my right hand judging by the distance the deer was still a good 150 meters away from me possible but not entirely sure, I ran faster, faster than I ever did and quickly closed the gap, the stag as if sensing that someone was chasing it ran faster but I felt like a wolf at that moment.

Something made me look to my right, I saw a wolf no a Direwolf running at the treelines, I was shocked to see a direwolf this far south? Unbelievable truly I watch as we ran together chasing after the stag.

The wolf ran faster and quickly caught up with the stag jumping on it hoping to crush it under its weight but luckily for the stag he escaped with a claw mark on its hind legs making it slower and that was the moment I pushed harder as the stag slowed down I ran faster stopping as I was close to 30 meters I aimed my spear on where it would be headed to counting down and focusing I release the spear hoping that I timed it perfectly.

And perfectly it did the stag was caught in the neck by the spear running to it I saw the Direwolf nearing looking at it I prepared to pull out Ice if needed, but the wolf approached slowly as if saying truce and looked at me, looking it at the eye I felt myself sucked in to a flash of white then visions started showing.

" _It's either bend the knee and save the people or fight and have my men slaughtered Bran!"_

 _A King Shouted slamming his hands into a table while looking at a man._

" _This deal is made to stop the war between the children and the men"_

 _A green coloured creature shook arms with a man covered in furs holding what looked like a big axe, a chest full of purple stones was at the back of the creature and they were surrounded by weirwood faces._

" _Burn them, burn them all"_

 _What looked like an old king shouted full of madness as green light exploded_

" _This is my goodbyes brother I am happy to have served the realm"_

 _A Kingsguard member lied down at a field at what seemed like a battle._

 _Then he saw himself on the ground next to the dead deer eyes filled with white_

 _Then he awoke_

Gasping for breath I sat up and looked at the wolf noticing it staring at me, did I just saw what I saw? It was frightening, deciding to feel courageous I slowly stood up and walked closer to the wolf watching if it would attack me, but it didn't it just stared at me.

Gathering my strength I walked closer as the wolf just stared at me, holding out my hand prepare to pull it back if it showed signs of biting but it didn't as my hand touched its head it even nudged its head to make my hand scratch it harder.

Mustering my courage I went closer the closest I can be and pet it as would I a normal dog, "So why are you so far in the south wolf?"

The wolf whined and it pointed its snout to the west and that would be northwards seeing that we were in the east.

Scratching its head more "Go on then you aren't born to live here go to the north wolf"

I stood up and walked to the stag, seeing that it was big I cut of a section with my dagger and gave it to the wolf, I took the rest and tied it with rope that I had on me and dragged it.

I felt that the wolf followed me with the piece of meat still on its mouth

"I thought I told you to go to the North?"

The wolf just whined and came closer to me, releasing my hold of the stag I asked the wolf "What do you want wolf?"

The wolf then released the meat from its mouth and rubbed its body across my legs signalling that it wants to go with me.

"Alright but you might be killed if you go with me"

The wolf just stared at me like I was some idiot "Fine you can go with me"

The Direwolf wagged its tail and picked up the meat I gave him.

"Ned where are you?"

I heard someone shout, focusing on the voice I followed the direction on where it was, as I arrive at the place I saw Ser Arthur and the Prince

"My Prince, Ser Arthur, I caught the stag" I announced

The two of them looked shocked as they saw the stag behind me but their eyes widened when they saw the Direwolf following me, quickly they pulled out their swords "Ned a wolf is behind you" Ser Arthure warned

"No mind this is my companion he helped me with the hunt and he won't leave me alone wants to always follow me and it's not a wolf it's a Direwolf"

"Direwolf? But those are extinct right? And if they aren't what's it doing this far south?"

"I don't know My Prince but I think that the Old Gods given him to me for a reason

"Interesting I'd talk to you about this later in my quarters, but for now let's prepare the stag"

"Of course Prince Rhaegar"

I set to work preparing the stag skinning it and cutting off pieces of meat and put it in a box to be prepared later and I kept the antlers as a spoil.

"So Ned have you named the Direwolf yet?" Prince Rhaegar asked while gesturing at the said wolf, while wary they grew a little bit comfortable with the wolf

"None yet Prince Rhaegar, I still have no names that comes to my mind"

"But will you keep him?"

"I don't know My Prince, the people there would be scared of him"

"True, but you can keep him in your quarters?"

"That was my plan Prince Rhaegar"  
Thinking of a name for the wolf I asked the Old Gods why they have given me this Direwolf, that's it

"Dios"

"What Ned?" Ser Arthur asked

"Dios is his name Ser Arthur it means the Gods in the old tongue"

"Didn't know you knew the old tongue Ned" the Prince stated

That shocked me I truly didn't know the old tongue but it felt like I knew it composing myself and hoping that they didn't know that I will lie "I don't know much My Prince but my Lord Father took me to the mountain clans in the north where they still use the old tongue there.

The Prince looked at me intently then he nodded "Ah yes the mountain clan of the North, I trust that they aren't like the ones in the vale?"

"Aye they aren't they are loyal to my Lord Father, especially the biggest clan the Wulls."

"You must tell me more of the North Ned, it's a big place but not much is known there"

"I don't know much either my Prince but I will do my best to tell you about it"

And so I told him about the houses in the North as we rode on our horses to travel to Kingslanding, this time we were going slower not like the fast gallop we did on our way here, the Direwolf followed us and was at my side, relaxed but alert.

"And House Umber, the family of Giant Men, my friend Jon is 15 name days and yet he is already 6 plust feet tall!"

"And the Night's Watch, protecting the realm from wildling attacks, an honourable cause much like the Kingsguard except they wore black"

"The North truly is a great place to live in"

"Aye it has its own beauties but a harsh place in times of winter, sometimes even if summer it snows"

"Ah the Stark words Winter-"

"Is coming I followed"

The DIrewolf then look around growling, "Dios what's wrong"

He barked at the woods to our left then a band of 30 men came out, thieves perhaps, without hesitation all of us charged them, the fools thought that a group of 13 men were nothing.

Ice already pulled out I looked at the men and saw Ser Arthur with Dawn at his hand and Prince Rhaegar his sword the Royal Guards also pulled out their blades, Dios led the attack as he fiercely tore off the throat of a man, following him I sliced of a man's head with a single stroke of Ice.

Ser Arthur ever the great swordsman he is slaughtered men left and right I killed more of course but not as many as the Sword of the Morning, Prince Rhaegar ever so graceful swung his sword as of that a dancer so fluid but deadly and not long the 30 men was reduced to 10 and the thieves ran away.

The Royal Guards ran to chase them but the Prince ordered them to stay "Stay let them be we will send some forces here later to scout the area they might have more men"

"Diosis deadly Ned that Direwolf is soft as a pillow out of fight but deadlier than a snake in one"

"Aye he was ferocious, made some man pee their pants"

"Let's go and not waste time I want to report back to Kings landing, the thieves are growing bolder and bolder"

"Aye "The men agreed

"Lets ride with all haste then men"

Arriving at Kings landing the people looked scared and pointed at Dios whose mouth was still caked with the blood of the thieves earlier.

Heading to the Great hall I followed Prince Rhaegar with Ser Arthur to see the King

"Your Grace" The three of us bowed before the King

"Rise Men and is that a wolf?"

"No it's a Direwolf Your Grace found it in the Kingswood while hunting and won't leave me by my side, maybe the banners of my family means that we lived with Direwolves back in the day like you and the Dragons"

"Why is there blood in his mouth then?"

"We were attacked by 30 men on the way back and the Wolf helped us kill some men" This time Prince Rhaegar explained

"Very well I will let you keep him but you must keep him in a cage or something, don't want the people to be frightened."

"Thank you Your Grace you are so generous"

"Bah its nothing, your wolf helped my son and I give rewards to whomever gives service to us" the King smiled

"I am grateful your Grace, am I needed my Prince?'

"Take my swordbelt and deliver the meat to the cooks then you're dismissed"

"My Prince" I bowed then left to do my task.

 **ROBERT BARATHEON**

Its been a week since I last saw Ned as he was always busy with helping the Prince and I always in the brothels, this time I didn't feel like going to the brothels for once, like something happened bad.

Everything I did didn't make the feeling go away I tried practicing with my Hammer but still nothing changed I felt like there's something bad that happened.

The door opened and in came Ned with a big wolf, my eyes widened and I grabbed my sword "Ned what is that?"

"This is Dior my Direwolf" Ned said without a care in the world

"Where did you get a godsdamned Direwolf Ned?"

"While on the hunt he helped me kill the stag, speaking of stag here's the antler" Ned reach into a sack and pulled out 2 big antlers, "Put them in you helm if you want" he continued

"A damned Direwolf Ned and what happens next, the Prince finds a Dragon?"

"Hahaha, why aren't you in a brothel Rob?" He asked me

"Don't know Ned felt like something bad has happened"

Ned looked concerned "What happened"

"That's the problem I don't know what but something bad has happened"

A knock sounded in the door, a maid was in front of the door "A letter for Lord Robert Baratheon from Lady Miyala Baratheon"

"Who's Miyala Rob?"

"My sister Ned, I'd like her to marry you so we can become related by blood but you'll join the KIngsguard" I said dejectedly

"No matter Rob, married to your kin or not you are still my brother blood or not"

"I know Ned I know" I smiled at him

I took the letter from the maid and looked at it, it was stamped with the Stag Banner of house Baratheon, reading it:

 _Dear Robert Baratheon_

 _Brother I have dire news mother and father had been killed while on a ship_

 _The boat they have rode on sunk as a powerful wave smashed over their sip_

 _You are now the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and as such you need to_

 _Go here in Storm's End and settle things in here_

 _Best wishes_

 _Lady Miyala Baratheon_

Shocked entered me, my parents dead, never knew them much but still I was of their blood, my mother and father.

"What's wrong Rob?"

"My Parents are dead Ned, killed in the ship as a wave smashed on to them"

"I'm sorry Rob, but what happens now you are heir to Storm's End and as such you are now the Lord of it"

"I will go to Storm's End Ned I need to fix things there, seeing that they had no Lord to govern them for a week"

"Aye but you'll need guards Rob! Can't travel alone too dangerous"

"They'll bloody well try to attack me, I'll smash their head with my hammer!" I bellowed

"Think clearly Rob, you risk dying and that makes the storm's end Lordless, Stannis is just a young boy as Renly is but a babe, and your sister how old is she?"

"15 name days"

"See Rob ask for some men from your sister to accompany you some of the Knights from the Vale will also join you"

"I will then Ned, I'll write a letter to her"

"That's all Rob, you have to be strong now Rob, being a Lord is hard a lot of duties and responsibilities, you need to stop drinking and whoring"

"I damn well know Ned, I don't want this, what if I fail I fear the day I disappoint my parents, what if I dishonour their name?"

"Then do your best I know you can, Jon told me once that its good that I have fears"

"Why, shouldn't we be brave?"

"Because he said, the only time we can be brave is when we are scared"

Nodding my head, "Thanks Ned for your support I'll have to talk to Jon about this, and where is he anyways?"

"In a meeting with Tywin Lannister I think?"

"Bah if you see him tell him that I'll see him later"

"Okay Rob, where are you going?"

"Breathe some fresh air"

"if there is even fresh air here in Kings landing the thing that'll go into you nose is shit!" Ned japed

"HA! You're growing a humour Ned that's good, but I'll go to the Godswood, calm and peaceful there"

"Farewell then Rob"

"See you later Ned"

As I walked out of our room the tears then finally dropped, partially because of the loss of my parents but mostly because I spent half my life away from them and I didn't get to know them that well.

Well such is life Everybody dies at one point, I push my fears and anxiety at the bottom of my stomach and decided that I'll face my fears from now on instead of hiding from them with wine and whores.


End file.
